


Chasing cars

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Series: Discoveries & Complications [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maxie being a nerd, Party, Surprises, hardenshipping - Freeform, punch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of the Lava Ball returns, but this time Archie and Maxie mix their parties together and make a deal : if it's by the sea than it can be posh. If it's on Mt.Chimney, then we'll rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing cars

**Author's Note:**

> If it's by the sea posh is fine with me, if it's on Mt.Chimney then we rock out. So I think Archie would say.

Smoothing out his tuxedo Maxie looked in the mirror, sighing out nervously. Courtney sat on the edge of his bed eating a candy bar. She was in a dress, a purple one that seemed way too causal, but Maxie didn't mind. 

"Do I look okay?"

"You look fine. It's just a ball, you'll live."

"Yes but it's the first Team Magma and Team Aqua get together. Not to mention that we agreed to have it on a beach since it was going to be a ball. I have bad memories from the beach."

"I don't think a lot of grudges are held anymore Boss, let's just have a good time."

"Right." he said while running a hand through his hair. 

". . . Tabitha didn't rsvp?"

"I sent an invitation to his Mother's, asking her to pass it on but I doubt he would have sent it back. I can't believe it's been almost least a year since he left. We at least deserve a visit."

Courtney nods and swallowed the rest of her chocolate. "Ready?"

"Nn," Maxie stared at his glasses before deaming them clean, "ready!"

Courtney stood and stretched, tapping on her phone before she and Maxie went downstairs. Archie was with Matt, laughing about something before they noticed the two. 

"Well it's about time." Archie said jokingly and Maxie just rolled his eyes. 

"Ya look nice." Matt smiled at Courtney who stared at him a moment.

"Tie." She murmured, standing on her tip toes and fixing his tie for him. 

"Thanks." He laughs and hugs her close, pecking her on the lips quickly. 

"Alright our ride should be here in about-"

A honking came from outside and Maxie smiled, "now."

The two couples went arm and arm together out the door to their limousine. Archie had insisted they went in a less costly car, but Maxie wanted to show up to their mixed ball in style. 

All lot happens in a year, more than one would notice. Matt and Courtney had ran into one another while running for flowers to get their bosses because both had remembered of their month-a-versary at the last minute. They had fought over the last bouquet of roses and ended up having to pay the florist some money for other smashed flowers. Matt had payed the florist in full on one condition, that Courtney pay for their meal. After explaining he was asking her out she had gladly excepted. 

Ever since then the two couples had went out on numerous occasions together, dates, bingo ( Matt's idea), even a casual day at the mall. Maxie swore they were the oddest couple in Hoenn but Courtney always smiled and said she was happy. 

The red head didn't know what was going on behind the scenes, but he didn't care. Looking over at the two in the limo, he noticed how close they sat together but didn't even seem to notice. Then he realised he and Archie were the same way. They stayed close as Archie went on about the food they had picked out for the ball. 

Behind the scenes of his and Archies relationship was actually kind of cute, unless you looked at their fights. Some were small and ended in seconds while others dragged on for days. Though Maxie had to admit, the make up sex was phenomenal. One time he had fought with Archie just so they could do it like that. Hopefully he'd never tell Archie that because that seemed a bit weird. 

The past year had been good for what seemed everyone. The Devon Corporation made a huge success on making a scuba suit that went so deep into the ocean you could barely see in front of your eyes. Due to the work of Team Aqua water pollution had went down by 10%. Because of his own Team they had discovered new mega stones hidden in the walls of Mt.Chimney. Countless people claimed to have seen Jirachi fly through the sky, right over Hoenn in November. Archie and him had gotten a new place together.

 _A good year indeed._ Maxie thought before hearing the car park. 

"Finally." Matt said, getting out to stretch. 

"Well, at least we aren't late." Archie laughed.

"Good." Maxie smiles as they got out of the car, the driver tipping his hat and driving off. 

The people who were already there welcomed them with smiles. Maxie was glad that the Aqua grunts actually knew how to dress properly. Most were in suits, about a handful in a tux. His own grunts cleaned up nicely as well. But that was expected. The music played out easily and the wait staff was being friendly, dressed up well and some joining in chats with the ball attendees. The beach sand was being dust off of the large beach courtyard that had a large white tent covering it in case it rained. Still, you could smell the salt of the ocean from the moment you got out of your car. 

"This is well put together Maxie." Matt complemented making said man smile. 

"I don't like to brag but-"

"You love to brag." Archie jabbed in with a snicker.

Maxie gave him a look but continued, "but seeing as it was special, I decided it wouldn't hurt to go all out."

Matt nodded and followed Courtney over to meet some of her friends she had been wanting her to meet. 

"So.. what exactly do ya do at these things?"

Maxie chuckled, "dance, make small talk, that sort of stuff."

Archie grunts and snuffs up his nose in disgust, "that sounds soooo boring. How do ya except me to behave at this ball? Especially with ya wearing that."

Maxie rolled his eyes. "Oh you'll behave if you want any action for the next few weeks." He warns. 

Archie pouts and huffs knowing that he was stumped. The thought of doing all of these snobby things practically killed him though. 

"You look absolutely adorable!" The two turned to see shelly in a poofy gown, her hair put up in a well stuck bun as she walked towards them, heels clicking. "Who knew ya cleaned up so well."

Archie blushed and laughed, "ya don't look half bad yerself Shells."

"Maxie you need to get him in that suit more often."

"I would if he wouldn't hide from me." Maxie laughed slightly. 

Shelly smiled and adjusted her purse on her arm. "Have ya seen Arthur? He flew off when we got here."

"So that's who asked ya. Ya kept rambling but said it was a surprise."

"Well it would be if he hadn't of ran off... I told him not to drink that moomoo milk."

"Wait- he drank moomoo milk?" Maxie asked.

Shelly nodded, "yea why?"

"Well, he's lactose intolerant. He refuses to admit that he is though.." The remembrance of Arthur's three hour bathroom trip poped into his head and he felt a nostalgic wave of nausea come over him. 

"Oh dear... I'll go check the restrooms." Shelly said, each step clicking away from them as she head towards a nearby building with a large sign that read 'estrooms' because someone had sawed off the R as a prank. 

"Ya never talk about yer college." Archie mentioned and Maxie laughed nervously, looking away to indicate he didn't want to talk about it. 

Archie rubbed his back lovingly and decided to go get the two of them drinks. In that time Maxie pulled a small mirror from his pocket, making sure he still looked okay. 

_A little red but that's okay._

Sighing he just put the mirror back in his pocket. Archie looked too good for words in Maxie's opinion. It made him feel giddy that Archie actually wore it for him. 

"Why is there fruits in the punch... thing?"

Archie asked while coming back over to him, drinks in his hands.

"It's called fruit punch?" Maxie gave him a look like that was common sense while taking the drink, "It's Tabitha's recipe."

"Oh.. have ya heard anything from him?"

Maxie sighed and took a long sip of the drink like it was alcoholic, but he was glad Archie hadn't gotten them any of the champagne. Getting drunk at a ball was unsightly.

"We haven't. I sent him an invitation through his mother but I haven't heard anything from her since then."

"Well at least ya tried." Archie murmurs.

Maxie nods and sips at his drink a bit more before a grunt came up to him and started up a conversation. Archie just half listened to what they were saying, something about a Camerupts fur. Maxie was mostly on his mind, the man had seemed down any time Tabitha was mentioned. Not to mention he'd been acting odd lately. Well, kind of odd. Maybe Tabitha had responded in an unfriendly manner? 

That was doubtful, Tabitha had feelings for Maxie and Archie didn't think he'd hurt him like that. 

"Archie."

Said man slightly jumped when a finger was snapped at him.

"Uh- what?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance." Maxie repeated.

His friend had went off and it seemed that Archie had been staring into space for the last five minutes. 

"Of course." Archie smiled and held out his hand.

Taking his hand, Maxie looked over to one of the wait staff to make sure he saw him push his glasses up. The man nodded and hurried over to the stereo system that was hidden behind several folding screens that matched the parties theme. 

The music slowly died as Maxie led Archie to the middle of the dance floor. The Magma Team made way for their boss while sharing knowing glances. Of course they had to get the Aqua grunts to move, but it wasn't too forceful. 

"Maxie." Archie said as they came together and it seemed the lights around them dimmed.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Just think of it as a new traditional dance before the party gets started."

Archie chuckled and looked down at the now relaxed man. 

"The ball is almost half over."

Maxie grinned and only gave a small whisper of "I know."

Archie didn't mind that everyone was now watching them, it just felt nice to dance with Maxie. It was hard to not notice that the spotlight was literally on them though. But the song that played as they danced made Archie blink. Chasing cars? Was that even a song that was appropriate for this? Maxie didn't seem to mind, and the other guests didn't seem bothered. Was it just him? 

It was a nice song though, so he didn't mind too much, Maxie seemed to be enjoying himself. The two went around in a rhythm of fast and slow steps because of the beat of the song. Archie had to admit, it was hard keeping up with Maxie. He knew how to dance, but Maxie _KNEW_ how to dance. The thought of a dirty line came through Archie's mind making him crack a smile. 

He soon noticed Maxie was giving him that look. That look that told him he completely and utterly adored him. Looking up into his eyes and letting himself sink into a relaxed gaze. That was surprising seeing as Maxie never liked to get too intimate in public, especially if they were in the spotlight.

_Idon't know where_  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all 

It was obvious the song was about to end, making them both slow down, but he was surprised that Maxie pulled away completely, leaving him to stop, confused. The volume of the music minimized as Maxie stepped back. 

_If I lay here.._

Maxie smiled up at him as he kneeled down, the tail of his tailcoat dragging on the floor. Then it finally clicked in Archie's mind about what was going on.

_If I just lay here.._

Pulling out a red velvet box he looked back up to Archie nervous but confident. Opening it he revealed a largely circumferenced ring. There were two centre stones that lapped over into a twist of sorts, one ruby and one sapphire, both shaped in a round fashion. 

_Would you lie me and just forget the world?_

"Archie Aogiri," Maxie began, as Archie's heart was going a million miles a second, "will you marry me?"

At those four words Archie smiled widely and could barely contain his excitement.

"Yes!"


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha is late to the ball.

Tabitha wiped down the bar counter as another costumer came in and sat down so his uncle to take their order. Moving to Sinnoh had been on his mind for awhile and when he told his mother she had mentioned that his uncle had been looking for new employees at his café. However, Snowpoint City wasn't his ideal place to stay, but snow was a nice change of pace. Back in Hoenn even the winter was filled with warmth so it seemed. 

_"Welcome to Café Frostbite Tabitabi!"_

_"It's Tabitha."_

"That was almost a year ago." he mumbled.

He knew around this time of year the Ball should have been being planned. He wondered if they would send him an invite then corrected himself, knowing that they had no idea of his whereabouts. Usually he decided what flowers they decorated the area with, the drapes of the ball room or the types of food they would have there. 

Tabitha sighed out, but he couldn't go. Not when he still had dreams of being that close to Maxie. Even if they were rare and mostly on the coldest of nights, he still didn't want to think of the heat that beamed off the smaller man like radiation.  
All the time he caught himself in the middle of such thoughts and went on about the task he was doing.

Lately he had been busy, when he wasn't at the café he was at Lake Acuity, surfing to a cave and sitting there as if waiting for the legendary pokemon to appear. When he had first heard about the legend he was intrigued, then he heard what an organization that called themselves Team Galactic had done to the lake pokemon. What their leader's true intentions had been.

He wanted to apologise to that pokemon for some reason. So he went back there almost everyday.

The first few weeks of living in Snowpoint City were terrible, he was always too cold to sleep and due to that he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed for snacks at night. The only thing good that came from it was the fact that he had lost some weight because of it. 

His uncle never seemed bothered by the cold, he walked out to find his wallet once in nothing but snowboots and pyjamas once. 

"You look like you've got something on your mind."

"Hm?" Tabitha looked up. Damn, he'd been staring into space again, "sorry, I really should be focusing on my job huh?" he gave a half laugh. 

The girl sipped on her drink, her two long braided tails going back and forth but staying upward. Laying her cup back on her coaster she began talking again.

"Y'know, I didn't think this café was going to make it but I'm glad I was wrong. building deep into the snow and making the entrance high up was a good idea."

The café was to the right of Snowpoint City's gym, it had been covered in snow but his uncle had saw a better idea for the area. The space that was buried in snow was dug out and became the super cold cellar. 

"I was surprised to hear my uncle had actually gotten funds to build this place." Tabitha mentioned while changing the coffee filter. 

"Oh! Your uncle huh? So that means you're Tabitha."

"Uh, yea. Are you a friend of my uncle's?"

"Sort of," she sipped at her _iced_ coffee, "I came in here when it first opened and came back to talk to him, he's super nice and told me stories about his time in Hoenn. I'm Candice by the way."

"The gym leader? Well I feel stupid I didn't recognise you." He laughs.

"No matter. It's nice talking to people who don't bombard me with questions." She smiled.

Tabitha just laughed and looked away, wondering how she was drinking that.

_It's freezing out there and she's drinking iced coffee. I know she's probably lived here a long time but that still seems humanly impossible._

"I bet it was hard getting used to the climate here."

Tabitha tensed, had she read his mind?

"You are from Hoenn after all."

He relaxed, well it wasn't a wrong assumption.

"I did enjoy going up to Mt.Chimney to feel the heat of the volcano." _But not as much as Maxie did.._ He shook his head away from the thought.

Candice was quiet a moment, "so why did you leave? It couldn't have been just because you were unemployed."

"Well no.. I had a job, a good one at that. But something got in the way and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get away, and until I don't feel anything about it I can't go back."

"A girl?"

"Uh-" he swallowed surprised that it was that obvious, "heheh, sort of but how'd you guess?"

"A guy did that for me once, distance himself so that he wouldn't get in between my boyfriend and I. Though, he didn't move a whole region, you must've had it pretty bad huh?"

Tabitha sighed and nodded in defeat while taking up a coaster someone had forgotten to put back. Fixing the pamplets for some advertisement, he tried to explain.

"He was my boss."

"A guy huh," she whispered mostly to herself, "... but you know we did hear from him again, he moved to Hearthome City and found love there. At his wedding he thanked me. And I felt jealous towards that bride."

"Weren't you with your boyfriend?"

"No, he cheated on me... three times before I told him goodbye."

"Heh, you must've had it bad, huh?" Tabitha said, getting her back for earlier.

"Oh hush." she laughed, "still, in the days I didn't hear from him it made me feel a bit alone. So don't you just turn up one day without having sent them any sign that you were still alive, because you'll get a mouthful." She reached over to poke at him.

"Yea yea, I'll write to them... eventually."

"I don't believe you, you'll have to promise it on the lives of all pokémon."

"Really?"

"Really."

Tabitha sighed, "I swear on the lives of all pokémon that I will write them."

"Good!" She said, standing up. "I'm satisfied. I have to go back to my gym now, I've kept a trainer waiting for a long while. Have a good day Tabitha."

"Heh, take care." He waved to her as she left, drying off her coaster and putting it back in the rack. 

As he worked he couldn't help but think about what Candice had said. Maybe he would find love in Sinnoh? But then if Candice had shared the same role as Maxie then Maxie would have gotten his heart broken several times. That thought pained him. Maxie would be hurt and he would be in love with someone else then, how ironic such a day would be. Tabitha doubted that though. His uncle had told him Sinnoh was a more of a conservative region, and that homosexuals weren't treated kindly in some places of the region. So he had to be careful about who he talked to.

"I suppose everyplace has it's... quirks."

If he didn't contact Maxie then he wouldn't know what was going on in his life. Tabitha hadn't contacted him in at least a year, which meant he could have already had his heart broken. The thought angered him, that he couldn't have been Maxie's shoulder to cry on like that time he was stood up after having been led on for months. 

The only time Maxie cried was when he felt emotional pain, if he had been really bad hurt to the point he couldn't stand, and fake crying to get sympathy for his headaches. Courtney had seen through that one. Courtney. He wondered how she was doing too. Hell, he hadn't only been leaving Maxie he had left Courtney and Team Magma as well. Still, he made his decision and it would stick until he knew he was over Maxie. 

_But what if he's hurting because of that blasted pirate._

The thought froze in his mind with the snow of the city and expanded quietly, numbing other thoughts within its path. All day it had been doing that, ever since Candice had dropped the idea into his mind. Haunting him, making him feel guilty. He had sworn to write though so he could get some information then. But it would still be too late, and surely Maxie would lie to please his worries.

"Tabitha," His uncle got his attention, "telephone." he motioned him over to the computer.

"Hello?" He picked up the phone, seeing his mother on the screen.

She smiled and waved an envelope before laughing awkwardly.

"Hey Tabitabi~ Dear, I got this letter from that nice ginger man and forgot to send it to you."

"It's Tabitha," he murmured, "What's in it?"

"I think it's an invitation, but I haven't read it."

Tabitha got out a pen and paper with a sigh, "please open it and tell me the details."

"Of course~" His mother chimed, scrambling for he letter opener. "Let's see... it's on the beach of Mossdeep city at six o'clock.... TOMORROW. Oh my dear I'm so sorry! I should have remembered to send this to you sooner- if I hadn't of called you you would have never gotten it on time. This is all my fault I'm so sorry Tabi.."

Tabitha just smiled at her as she trailed, well she didn't have the best of minds anymore. He could look past it, he did love his mother after all. 

"Hehe That's alright Mom. I'm glad you told me about it. I'll definitely go. I love you bye."

"Bye dear, don't forget to wear a sweate-"

He hung up before she could finish, looking at his notepad. He had told her he'd be there but he still didn't know. Six pm, as always. 

"A party huh? I don't mind covering your shift if you go." His uncle said while looking over his shoulder at the notepad.

"I don't know... even if I catch a flight now there's no guarantee that I'll have the courage to even go." Tabitha said, putting the notepad down and going back to work.

"I heard what you and Candice were talking about while I cleaned the tables-"

"Eavesdropping, again?"

His uncle rolled his eyes, "you should go, you've been telling me about that party for weeks. I'll be damned if I let you stay here now."

"What about a plane?"

"I'll pay for it if you go, uncle's honour."

Tabitha bit his lip, "you would."

"Money isn't really much of an issue anymore..." His uncle admits. 

"Alright then... I'll go get things packed."

Tabitha took off his work apron and hung it up, walking out to his uncle's.

\- - -

Bursting into his hotel room, Tabitha sighed and flopped down on the bed. A six hour flight that had a little kid on it. Great. Looking at his watch he grumbled, 12:32pm. He had six hours until the ball began. 

"I can.. sleep a little... until then." he said, curling up in the blankets and falling asleep.

He wasn't worried about letting the Team know he was coming, nor did he remember to set an alarm. 

\- -

Tabitha opened his eyes groggily, forcing his eyes open. It was dark. Rubbing the crust from them he looked around, he was in a hotel...

". . . Fuck." he whispered, hopping out of bed and turning on the lights. Looking at the bedside clock it read 8:06pm. "Damnit." he scrambled to get his clothes off and into his evening attire. 

How had he forgotten to set an alarm? He was going to be so late to the ball. Brushing back his hair he hurriedly brushed his teeth and nearly swallowed his mouth wash. Looking in the mirror he looked good, but it was obvious by his panting he had rushed. 

"Eight twenty.." he murmured while fumbling for his wallet and keys. 

There was no time to waste. The next and last ferry to Mossdeep was leaving in ten minutes! He checked on his pokenav to make sure before heading out, running into the streets and down by the beach where he boarded. 

The next thirty minutes was filled with silence. Three hours of the party had already gone by and he had missed them! That was three hours with Courtney, with his grunt buddies, with Maxie. God, how could he have been so careless.

_If they have any questions I'll just... lie... well of course they'll have questions, I've been gone and am turning up out of the blue. Well, they did send me an invite at least._

Tabitha frowned, "I don't even know if I should still go. My outfit is atrocious because I had to put it on so quick. Not to mention my hair probably doesn't look good after all that running.." 

He was glad the outfit even fit him. Maybe he had lost more weight in Sinnoh than he had thought. This had been his outfit to senior prom a long time ago. It was the only suit that didn't sag on him. At least that made him feel better. 

A bell on the ship rang and he felt his stomach fill with nervousness. The party was just around that corner and he felt more nervous than he ever had before. Swallowing the sinking feeling in his throat he got off the ferry and began his walk. This sand felt more like quick sand, and he believed if he was lucky it would drag him under. 

What would they say? What would he say? What _could_ he say. Was there a new chief admin? He hoped it was Courtney. If there was a new chief admin that must have meant a new admin was also admitted. But he didn't care, definitely not. He had chosen his path. 

There it was, the Lava Ball. Under a pearl tent, daisy plants surrounding in a nice order. It was too small to have their tables, but no one seemed to mind.

"Wait, is that... oh." 

Well he shouldn't have been surprised it was an Aqua/Magma mix party. Not that he should put it into terms like that. That must have meant Maxie was still with Archie.

_But that doesn't mean he hasn't had his heart broken._

The thought just made Tabitha go on foward towards the tent. No one seemed to notice him though. That was good, because if they did it would surely be pointed out loudly if they recognised him. 

Looking over he saw two people coming from the bathrooms. It was that Team Aqua admin girl ( who looked gorgeous ) and a smaller man who looked to be a bit pale, maybe sick. They didn't seem to notice him either. 

Good, this was going good. Just a few more steps and he would be at the ball. Swallowing every doubt in him he finally walked in under the tent. The crowd was silent, some small 'awws' here and there while a spot light dance was going on. 

He tapped what looked like an Aqua grunt on the shoulder and whispered curiously.

"What's going on?"

The man seemed to be holding back tears and sniffed, wiping his tears and putting on a brave face. "That Magma leader just proposed to Leader Archie in the most sweet way possible."

Tabitha felt everything come back to him. The nervousness, the crazy feeling and instict telling hin this party was a bad idea. But he kept tears from coming to his eyes as he heard more 'awws' in the crowd. He was fine. Maxie was just getting engaged that's all. Nothing to cry over. Hadn't he moved to Sinnoh to get over Maxie?

_How the hell can I get over someone I've been with since I worked at Devon.. Devon for Arceus sake. No, you need to get over this Tabitha, Maxie's obviously happy enough to propose and get married, be happy that he's happy, be happy that he's happy. . but what if he's just proposing because he doesn't want to be hurt again- no Tabitha! This is the attitude that makes you seem like a stalker.. but the possibility is there. Unlikely but.._

Maybe if he just clung to that possibility.. then he could keep himself together. Maybe he could smile and congratulate his best friend on getting engaged and catch up with the other's while keeping that very smile. 

The crowd had went back to people dancing and others just chatting, the spotlight now gone. Tabitha stood quietly on the side lines, thinking to himself. 

"Tabitha?" 

He blinked and looked down to Courtney who seemed more than stunned to see him there. 

"Hey Courtney.. long time no see? hehe" he waved slightly, unsure of how he would do this. 

"Idiot!" she hugged him tightly, kind of crushing him actually, "you should have sent a reply so we knew you were coming!" She nagged at him. 

"Heh, funny thing is that I got the invite yesterday and rushed to get here... I was late but I'm here now. "

"It's so good to see you," She sighed and let him go, "I was beginning to worry you had... gotten into misfortunate events.

"No.. I've been in Sinnoh working with my uncle."

"You've lost weight..." she pointed out, poking at his once large belly. 

He blushed and nods, "could you keep my arrival on the down low? I don't want to draw attention."

"Well it's too late for that. By being here you have drawn attention." 

"I know.. I just.. you know."

"Don't want to see Boss Maxie?"

"Are you a psychic?"

"Bwhahah I hope not." Matt butt in, coming up behind Courtney, "If lil miss is a mind reader I might have some explaining to do." He laughs and puts his arm around Courtney like he was telling Tabitha to back off in a passive aggressive way.

"Tabitha, this is my boyfriend Matt. Matt, you remember Tabitha."

"Hm?" He examined the man a moment before going wide eyed, "Makuhita man? That's you? What gym have ya been going to bro?" He laughs surprised. 

Tabitha blushed a bit harder at the old nickname, "an ice cold one." he murmured. Honestly, he wasn't that smaller than he'd been before, or he didn't think that anyways. He didn't even have any muscle, aside from some that he got having shoveled snow for countless days. 

"Wait.. but didn't ya leave and quit Team Magma like a year ago?"

Courtney jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow making him grunt and apologise quickly.

"Heh.. it's fine. Really I just needed to get my head out of the heat for awhile.. but I don't think I can ever escape it.."

"Tabi.." Courtney murmured sadly for him. 

"I think I'll get over it though.. I just need a little more time."

"Get over what?" Matt wondered. Courtney hadn't told him the whole story yet so he was left in the dark on the conversation. 

"I'm thirsty." Courtney said and instantly Matt saluted and hurried off to get her a drink like it was his sworn duty.

That was something she adored about him, he always acted like he had to get her something if she was feeling a certain way and wouldn't rest until she got it. But she just needed to distract him so she could have a private chat with Tabitha for a moment.

"Looks like you've got yourself a keeper." Tabitha laughed. 

"Focus Tabitha," she pinched his arm making him jump with an ow, "you don't need time, you need to start dating again." 

"How can I date anyone if I'm still in love with Maxie?"

"You need someone who can help you get over Maxie. Who you can love the way you want, and adore them the way you do the Boss." She took his hands and looked into his eyes. "Find someone who will change your mind.. er heart about Maxie."

"What if that person doesn't exist? What if I search and never find them and then realise all I wanted was Maxie," he was whisper yelling at her, "what if I'm too late again and Archie cheats on him and he finds someone else to lean on-"

"Tabitha.. why would you want Maxie to be so unhappy like that?"

Tabitha sighed and looked down, "I don't know. I'm an idiot."

"Not disagreeing there."

Tabitha laughed, "but I guess I'll try.. to 'get back out there.'"

"Good!" Courtney smiled and let go of his hands while Matt came back with their drinks. 

"I got one for you too." He handed the cup to Tabitha. 

"How long are you going to be in Hoenn?"

"I guess a few days... I didn't come just to attend a party I was late to."

"Tomorrow in Lilicove meet me outside of the pokemon centre at two."

"Why-"

"There will be a speed dating thing. I'm going to make sure you 'get yourself out there' before you leave." Courtney said getting out her phone and tapping on it.

Tabitha rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Also Tabitha." she said putting away her phone.

"Hm?" Be sipped at his drink.

"I just messaged every Magma grunt that you were here. They have the right to know."

Tabitha glared after being still a moment. Every Magma phone went off and the grunts looked at their phone's, instantly making their way over to where they saw Courtney. 

"You bitch."

Matt was about to say something about manners before Courtney dragged him away, leaving Tabitha to be swarmed by old friends.

-

Maxie laughed when Archie kissed him for the thousandth time that evening. The ring he had gotten fit the larger like a glove to his relief. 

"You don't have to keep doing that, it's embarrassing."

"I can't help it Max, yer just too cute." Archie said making him blush even more. 

"Hey look over there," Maxie pointed to the crowd of Magma grunts, "I wonder what's going on." 

A nearby grunt heard him and raised a brow, "Boss didn't you hear? Tabitha is here."

Maxie nearly spit out his drink and wiped at his mouth quickly. Tabitha- he was actually here!? But he hadn't replied, he hadn't said anything or even contacted him. Did he not want to see him?

"Are ya okay?" Archie asked, concerned for him. 

"Yeah... I just want to see my best... er Tabitha." Tabitha didn't want to be his best friend. 

Archie smiled down at him and nodded, "go and see him."

Maxie hurried over to him, pushing and getting his grunts to move out of the way. Tabitha didn't notice him for a moment, too busy talking to Hailey, a grunt friend of his. 

"Maxie.." He said looking at the man who wore an unsure expression. 

"Everyone, would you give us a moment?" Maxie asked and the grunts nodded, backing off to leave them to chat. 

"... Congratulations on getting engaged." Tabitha said, not sure what else to say. 

"You didn't RSVP..."

"Sorry, mother gave me the news late." He said before sipping at his drink.

"That's alright.. you're always welcome after all," Maxie paused before he started again, "What happened to you? We were so worried about you."

"I've been in Sinnoh working with my uncle," Tabitha shrugged, "so when's the wedding?" He tried changing topic. 

"It's too early to decide. You could have called you know? I've had dreams of attending your funeral. I wish you'd let me help you but you seem set on keeping to yourself and denouncing our friendship. So what does that make us now?"

Tabitha frowned, "I never asked for you to worry about me."

"You asked me to worry about you the moment you got on that plane to Sinnoh."

"Look Maxie, I can't help but want to be friends with you-" _even closer than that_ "-but if I had stayed another day in the base... being your right hand man, seeing you happy like that with some one else. I don't think I could have taken it. I've grown more.. strong in the time I've been gone. I can't take all that back now."

Tabitha was surprised at himself, he felt nervous still but not as nervous as he had been awhile back. That type of nervous where you're giddy but something inside you is screaming at you to get a grip on reality. Even so, he did feel his cheeks warm up just talking to the man, but at least he didn't feel that kind of nervousness.

"You could have at least let me know you were alright." Maxie reminded.

"I wasn't alright, and I'm not sure if I am or not even now. But.. I wouldn't lie, not to my best friend at least."

Maxie blinked, surprised and a bit happy at the statement. "Best friend?"

"I can do so much, but not being friends with you is something I don't think I can ever fully accomplish." Tabitha smiled and laughed, "bygones?"

Maxie smiled and nodded, shaking his hand, "bygones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellp that's the end of Pt.3. I hope y'all enjoyed. I'm unsure if I should do a part 4. If I did it would be a one chapter wedding type fic.. I'll ponder on if I should not. So unless I come to a conclusion that I will, this is the end of the D & C series. I hope y'all liked it, I like the ending because you guys can just imagine where it goes on from there. Also! I won't stop making Pokemon slash fics. For now it'll mostly be hardenshiping but I'll do one shots and stuff. Anywaaays, until whenever~ Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Soo how was it? The song is Chasing cars by Snow patrol, I don't own it of course. I don't know any other songs I'd want this to, and I understand it's not a slow dance sort of song but whateves. Also idk what Courtney/Matt is called but I see them as a cute couple for some reason ( I see every couple as cute to be honest). Anyways Pt.3 is only going to have two chapters, I'll post the next one when I'm done checking over it. School is starting back on the 25th... joy. Anyways lovelies~ As always until next time - Peace!


End file.
